A Fistful of Lien
by RedrumSprinkles
Summary: Emerald Sustrai and Sun Wukong are thieves. Masterful ones, if their egos have anything to say about it. Hailing from separate continents and separate worlds, they know very little about each other. As a terrible conflict brews on the horizon, they find that fact changing at a pace neither of them is prepared for. The first ever Thieves' Company fanfic!


I'd caught him giving me furtive glances in class. Only a matter of time before he tried something stupid. I never thought he'd do something _this_ stupid. Stealing my wallet and leave a slip of paper in its wake… the kid had _balls_.

Parsing the note between my fingers, I read it once more as I stomped down the streets of Vale. _'Hey Emerald! Caught you checking me out in class today, figured we should catch a bite to eat. Green Oasis, 8:00? Wow, really? Awesome, see you there! :D - Sun'_

Smarmy son of a bitch. Not only did he have the nerve to steal my wallet, he had the temerity to hold it hostage and make childish insinuations. Didn't he have that other faunus girl to chase after? _Jackass._ Turning the corner, I arrived at my destination.

He was waiting outside the _Oasis_ , leaning against brick wall overgrown with ivy He wore his usual knowing smile. And a tie. Kinda. It wasn't a tie really, just a strap of silk that he'd managed to wrangle over his scruffy blond hair, leaving it hanging there between his open-fronted jacket and exposed chest. Was he allergic to shirts or something?

"My wallet. _Now_." I said, approaching him.

"I'm afraid I don't have any idea what you're talking about." He replied, trying to slink away into the restaurant.

"Don't play dumb with me." I snapped. "I had to borrow cab fare here. Do you know how humiliating that is?" I lunged forward, scanning his jacket for signs of my property. He danced around me, almost breathing down my neck. I snarled as I whirled to strike him, but he slid out of reach once more before ducking inside the _Oasis._

Damn him. He was lucky I didn't tell Cinder about this. She would have deep-fried his furry ass… if admitting my incompetence to her wasn't such a terrifying thought.

"Oh, Mr. Sun!" A hostess said, bounding up to him before I could pull a gun-scythe on him. She was all smiles, practically skipping her way over to us. People like her bugged me. "Your table for two is ready." He threw her a grin.

"Thank you so much," he said, voice dripping with bubbling geniality.

"Follow me please!" To my annoyance, she led Sun deeper into the restaurant. I was pissed off, but I had to admit the place was pretty classy. Colorful hanging lanterns festooned the ceiling, casting a warm glow over the nalwood furniture and polished silk-screen paintings. Our table happened to be in the courtyard, decorated with traditional Vacuo-esque landscaping, complete with pale rock gardens and a few palm trees.

Sun held my seat for me, waiting for me to sit down. I stared at him.

"You're joking."

"No, I'm pretty sure this is a chair."

"I'm going to pummel you," I growled. Sun shrugged, turning to the hostess, whose face had gone ashen.

"It's our first date," he added with a sheepish smile.

"I… uh… good luck!" She whimpered before scurrying off. I watched her go, with half a mind to do the same. I'm not sure if my stolen money was worth this. Before I could stop myself, I scanned the menu.

"This is a vacuosian place." I said, reading off the various food items.

"I had a hunch you'd like it here." Sun said. Against my better judgment, I sat down. "Well… there's only so much Kong Takeout you can get before you try the real thing, you know?" I couldn't believe it. Whenever the grey sludge they served at Beacon started to grate, I'd adopted the habit of ordering vacuosian take-out… I must have left a few receipts in my wallet. And he'd rifled through it. Which reminded me…

"You have three seconds to give me my wallet before I wipe you from existence."

"I mean take-out's good and all," he continued, ignoring me, "but I'm _from_ Vacuo, so you can tell when they put in that extra effort. Thanks for coming, the way," he said, settling into his seat. "I'm surprised you accepted."

"That makes two of us," I said, my voice crawling out between sneering lips. "Although I didn't have much of a choice."

"Why's that?" He asked, leaning forward, face writ with play-act concern.

"Because some asshole stole my wallet and had the gall to leave a smug note in its place." This got a low whistle from him.

"He sounds like an interesting and dangerously sexy man," Sun said, beaming as bright as his namesake.

"Cut the crap, kid. Gimmie my wallet back," I demanded, fingers popping the button off my hip holster. "You're playing with some serious fire."

"You would think I committed such a heinous act?" He asked. "I would double check your pockets before you throw out wild accusations." Without thinking, my hand shot to my back pocket, where it met the hard leather edges of my missing wallet. He must have put it back when he greeted me outside. Sighing in defeat, I leaned against my chair, the soft leather hissing as it swallowed me.

"Okay, I'll admit it. You're good. You heard me say it, so can I go now?" He cocked his head.

"You don't want to stay for dinner?"

"You wish. Try your charms out on that faunus girl you've been chasing around." I made to leave but our waitress arrived, trapping me in my seat.

"Good evening, guys! My name's Fallia. I'll be your server tonight." Trapped. Great. Just _great_. "Here's the wine you requested, Mr. Sun." She produced two flutes and a bottle of an exquisite wine, a vintage from Forever Fall that was almost forty years old. How can he afford this? Maybe he's actually interested in me.

Hah.

More likely, he's planning to split once the bill came. Either way, he's got moxxy, I'll give him that.

"Thanks so much." He poured out two glasses, and I found myself waiting for him to finish. Hey, I got my wallet back, free wine's a bonus at this point. If he was dining and dashing, you can be damn sure I was too. "Thanks for finding me charming, by the way," I rolled my eyes, "but Blake and I… we're just friends now. She's cool. Great even. But we're not long-term compatible. She's quiet. She likes books and art and stuff, and I'm more of an… I don't know…"

"Illiterate?" I suggested. He chuckled, setting his wine down with care, as if it would jump out of his hand the first chance it got.

"Well _besides_ that, I guess I'd say I'm more of a 'night-on-the-town' type."

"I had you pegged for a 'pickpocket' type," I replied.

"Emerald, are you still mad about that? That's pretty hypocritical, you know." My eyes narrowed. This kid knew something.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know you try really, really hard, but I know it's just an act." He said, wearing that brilliant, infernal smile. "I grew up on the streets, okay? Same as you. I know that look. The way you look at everyone in class. Like you're just waiting for them to disappoint you. The way you walk. The way you talk. It's how I was for a long time. We thieves have to stick together, you know." I sipped at my wine.

"How long did it take to write that little speech?"

"That sounds like a deflection to me," he said, watching me with sudden intent.

"Fine. You're right, okay? You happy now?" I spat.

"I'd be happier if you just relaxed. You're not on trial here! This _is_ a date, you know. You've been on dates before, right?"

"Of course."

"You haven't?! Emerald, I'm _shocked_." Damn him. I thought I was better than that. I needed to quit underestimating him. I sighed, running a finger around the rim of my glass.

"You're a lot more perceptive than you let on."

"Damn right." He said. "I'm a Junior Detective after all!" With an enthusiastic flourish, he produced a shining golden badge, proudly displaying his allegiance to one of the most incompetent organizations on the face of Remnant.

"Does that little trick get you an extra toy with your happy meal?" He burst out laughing.

"You're funny! You didn't tell me you were funny!" Before he could notice that I'd hid my face behind my hand, our waitress approached. She almost tripped over herself, clenching her pink notebook in trembling fingers.

"Mr. Sun?" She gave him a hopeful look. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, thank you Fallia." He said, turning to face her. I took the opportunity to appraise him. He cleaned up well enough, I suppose, and I could smell a hint of cologne wafting over the table. He's smarter than he looked. And he looked like the kind of empty-headed, muscle-ly swimmer guys that pose on the covers of men's health magazines.

Our waitress reddened as he chatted with her. He was grinning, and she returned his smile a thousand fold. Kids.

"You know, I think I'll have the Dunewalker's Kebabs with extra sweet and sour sauce please. What about you, dear?" Caught in my musings, I almost choked on my wine. "Oh that's right, she'll have the Fried Rattlesnake Platter." Fallia wrote the order down before scurrying off. Sun watched her go, ignoring my coughing. "She's nice."

" _Dear?_ " I hissed, pounding at my chest.

"I'll admit it. It's fun to see you flustered." He put on a horrendous falsetto. "'My name is Emerald, look at me, I'm aloof and have green hair.'"

"You are just determined to eat a bullet tonight, aren't you?"

"'I'm grumpy,'" he continued, "'and I don't want to talk to anyone. Boo-hoo!'" His arms crossed, a childish display of defiance.

"I will _cripple_ you."

"Again with the threats! If you were going to shoot me, you would've done it by now." I scoffed. He was right though, as much as I hate to admit it. He was holding my interest. A herculean feat, I might add. Ozpin's playhouse for weaponized teenagers had dulled my senses more than I cared to admit.

"You're insufferable."

"And yet you're still here," he replied, refilling my wine to make his point. "Could it be… you wanted to go on a date… _all along_?" He asked, eyebrow shooting skyward, a huge shit-eating grin on his lips.

"What gives you that idea? I mean, besides your over-inflated ego."

"I stole your wallet, and you got it back five minutes after you got here. You could have left, but decided to stay and trade barbs. You'll forgive me if that's not open to a few interpretations." Right. Perceptive. I shrugged before resting my chin on an open palm.

"Maybe I just enjoy dumb blonds getting me free food."

"Or maybe you enjoy the notion that someone's into you." He threw me a lascivious wink, which I did my best to ignore.

"So it's just a notion, then? This whole 'date' thing is your idea of fucking with me?"

"Please," he said, seeing through my weak attempt to put him on the defensive. "I may be a thief, but I'm not an asshole." I huffed.

"Coulda fooled me."

"It's a good thing you're easy to fool, then." He replied, swirling his wine around. "Honestly, I was expecting more from you, Emerald." Mock disappointment dripped from every word.

"You're lucky this wine is like liquid gold," I allowed. "Otherwise, I'd be out of here before you could blink."

"So you're staying? Yes!" He cried, pumping his fist. It was cute, in a… unique way. "I win!" Coughing, he reset himself, cool and collected. "Big surprise really." I rolled my eyes.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Why don't we just talk?" He suggested, taking a long drink of his wine.

I cocked my head, examining him, searching for his angle. What did he _want?_ "And we haven't been doing just that?" I asked.

"I mean like date-type stuff. Like, what music do you listen to, what are your hobbies?"

"That's boring, and you know it." He laughed, an infectious, bubbling sound.

"Fair enough." His brow furrowed in thought as he tried to come up with a topic of conversation. He snapped his fingers after a few seconds of silence. "I have been meaning to ask you something, actually!"

"And what's that?"

"Is there any particular reason you dress like a stripper?" I shrugged, before leaning forward to meet his gaze.

"Probably for the same reason you do. You know, I didn't think they hired guys at the Gentleman's club, but I guess gays like strippers too."

"You're just jealous of my abs." He said, nodding. The paragon of acceptance. "I understand."

"I'm not jealous at all. I'm just glad I'm not so self-centered as to spend four hours a day doing crunches so I can brag about being able to grate cheese on my stomach."

"Five hours." He replied quickly. "And it's not practical, I've tried." I'll admit it, that got a grin out of me, one that Sun shared. I didn't let it last though. He let loose a long, histrionic sigh.

"Wow, you are just _determined_ not to have any fun tonight!"

"I'm busy," I suggested, sipping at my wine.

"Can't be with schoolwork. I haven't seen you stay awake in class for more than twenty minutes."

"The only class we have together is Professor Port's… can you blame me?"

"Oh, definitely not." He put tail across his lip, a crude (yet accurate) approximation of Port's over-sized soup-strainer. "And that's how I single-handedly saved the orphanage from the herd of rampaging goliaths." He said, his voice adopting the Professor's sonorous and didactic tone. "It was difficult using only my moustache, but I do say I managed!" I snorted with laughter. What can I say? It was a spot-on impression. Sun's smile was sly. Knowing, almost.

"Emerald, I didn't know you were capable of laughter." I shrugged.

"I didn't know you were capable of humor."

"I'm insulted! I am possessed with a _delightful_ sense of humor."

"Does that include flinging poo at people?" I asked. His mouth fell open in mock surprise.

"I hope you know that was _incredibly_ racist."

"I suppose I couldn't resist the low-hanging fruit. You know," I said into my wine with a small leering smile, "like bananas." He shrugged, still wearing a bright-toothed, half-cocked smile.

"It's not my fault they're delicious. You know, normally I'd be insulted but somehow, I don't think you're being caustic for the hell of it."

"Oh?"

"No, I think you're enjoying this." Right. Perceptive. Damn him.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Whenever you're talking with Mercury, you barely even give him the time of day, let alone put any sort of effort into insulting him."

"So you're a stalker in addition to a thief." I said.

"Hey, our teams sit next to each other. I can't help it if I overhear things."

"Oh, cut the bullshit. Don't pretend I can't see you checking me out in class." He coughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. His cheeks filled with the red stain of embarrassment.

"You… ah… noticed?"

"I'm not blind, Sun. Don't pretend for a second that means I'm ok with it." To be fair, he was discreet about it. He kept his eyes above the neckline for the most part, which was a good deal better than the rest of his Boy-Band lackeys, but it's not like he gets special credit for that or anything.

He raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, you caught me. Utmost apologies. Couldn't help myself from repaying the favor."

Glowering, I opened my mouth to retort before the waitress returned with our food. My stomach growled at the sight. I hadn't had much to eat today. Sun gave me a quick smirk before breaking it accept a chunk of tunneler flesh from his kebab.

"Mmh. Exquisite. How's yours?" Looking down at the steaming arrangement of deep-fried glory before me, I licked my lips. They'd even drizzled a bit of chili sauce over the slices of fried snake. Taking a bite, I had to restrain myself from groaning. It was delicious.

"Not bad," I allowed, holding back from devouring the whole plate.

"Better than Kong's?" He asked, a stick of food clasped in the crux of his tail, eyebrows arched with curiosity. I snorted.

"Still pissed you rifled through my wallet. Pretty creepy move, when you think about it."

"Would you have preferred going to a noodle stand?" I ignored him, taking another bite of food. Hell of a lot better than noodles. Damn him.

"You could have just asked, you know. Maybe even skipped the whole thievery thing in the first place. Would've saved you a lot a trouble," I said. He shrugged, holding a fist over his mouth as he finished his second kebab.

When he finished, he gestured towards my plate. I acquiesced, and he plucked a small chunk of rattlesnake with the end of his kebab. In exchange, he left me a slice of tunneler. "Well," he started, "what would have happened if I just walked up to you and asked you on a date?" With a cocky half-smirk, he watched me enjoy his small donation as I pondered my response.

"I probably would have shot you." Would I have? "Or just ignored you," I said. Yeah, that sounds better. "I _am_ a busy person, despite whatever impression you've gotten." Cinder's plans were chugging right along, and I was at her side for all of it. Soon, the Vytal festival would arrive, and our waiting would pay off. Hours and hours of preparation, keeping up appearances, sitting through boring-ass lectures, dealing with self-aggrandizing, hyperactive teenagers. Soon.

"If you say so," he said, moving on to his final kebab. I was close to finishing my plate as well. Another symptom of living on the streets: no food goes untouched, and you eat it before you do _anything_ else. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. Would have preferred to do things the normal way. But forgive me for saying that you're not the most approachable person."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"Besides the obvious?" He replied, much to my annoyance. "Well," he continued, "you don't really put on airs of friendliness." Of course I didn't. I'm twenty years old, and these kids fresh out of Signal were like cockroaches. Getting friendly with them was not only annoying, but pointless and banal. After the Vytal festival, I would never see them again.

A touch of regret tinged the thought as I watched him sip politely at his wine. "I have to put up with you," I said. _Cinder's orders._ "But I don't have to make friends." My smile, which had been a faint yet constant presence, twisted up and sank. I should have left the instant I had my wallet.

"See, this is what I'm talking about," Sun said, pointing at me. "There's no reason to be like that! Your resting bitch face is second to none, I'll admit. I won't lie though, it's nice seeing you drop the act for a bit."

I frowned, picking at my plate. "Bite me," I said. He beamed, waving aside my admonishment with his easy, easy smile.

"You're lucky you're so cute," he said. I froze, my mouth hanging open, just about to clasp my final morsel of rattlesnake. I rolled my eyes at him and took a bite, but I couldn't shrug off his words so easily. "Is that… a blush I see?" He asked. I was studying my empty plate so I couldn't see his face, but I'll bet my bottom lien that he was grinning like an idiot.

"No. It isn't."

"Oh, it totally is!" I ignored him, washing my food down with a sip of wine. It was probably the best meal I've had in weeks. "So your weakness is compliments then?"

"I don't have a weakness." I lied, deciding to drain my glass instead.

"Outside of compliments." He added.

"You are just begging for an ass-kicking, kiddo." He sighed.

"Here I am, taking you out to a nice dinner, and all I get in return is racism and childish threats."

" _Promises_." He gave me a disapproving look.

"Alright, the monkey jokes weren't fair." I normally didn't have an issue coming up with more inventive material, but Sun had been catching me off-guard all night. It was refreshing, in a way. Different. "You're still here aren't you?"

"I don't know, your comments were pretty hurtful." There was a long pause in the conversation, which he filled with a bite of his food and an awkward cough. "This is the part where you realize I'm an alright guy and apologize."

"When I'm good and ready."

"You must be a blast at parties."

"I'm not. People bore me."

"I don't bore you." He said it like he knew it. Junior Detective my skinny brown ass, this guy could go pro.

"No." I admitted after a few seconds spent staring into his blue-green eyes. "You don't."

"So we've established that on some level, there's a touch of both intellectual and physical attraction between us." _Damn_ him.

"That's a clinical way of putting it."

"That wasn't a no."

"Fine. You're not boring, I'll give you that much. But when did I say I found you attractive?"

"You didn't have to. You've been drooling over my abs whenever you thought I wasn't looking." Damn him, damn him, _damn_ _him_! "Pretty sloppy, if you ask me." I must've flushed a bit, as his smile reached out to his ears. I did my best to deflect.

"I can appreciate an attractive man when I see one. Sue me." Deny, divert, redirect. A well-practiced armor rendered useless and broken. Sun knew what he was doing when he woke up this morning.

"Emerald, just admit that you're having fun. Would that be so hard?" Yes.

"No, it wouldn't." I said, once more on the defense. He grinned, leaning back in his chair and resting his head against his hands.

Cocky bastard. A sexy bastard, but a bastard nonetheless. "Alright then, let's hear it," he said, eyes shining like the sun punching through a thunderstorm.

"Excuse me?"

"Admit it. Admit you're on a date, and you're having fun." After a few seconds spent gnawing my lip, I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Fine. I'm having fun." He leaned forward, cupping his hand around his ear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, you were mumbling."

"I'm having fun," I repeated, straining to push it out from between clenched teeth. Oh, he was _enjoying_ this. He outmaneuvered me, so I guess he deserved to gloat a little. Just a little. "I'm on a date, and I'm having fun."

"There we go!"

A portly man waddled by our table, a suit well-fitted to his generous frame shaking with every step. Stopping by Sun's chair, he gave us a hopeful nod.

"How are we enjoying our meals this evening?" He asked. Sun spread his arms wide, his smile even wider.

"Delicious! Me and my girlfriend couldn't be happier." Annoyance flashed through me. He caught my scowl and winked. _I'll kill you_ , I mouthed.

 _Later_ , he mouthed back.

"I'm pleased to hear it! I'll have Fallia come around with your bill shortly." Gesturing his thanks, Sun dismissed the manager.

"Time to bail?"  
"I thought you'd never ask," I said. "You have expensive tastes, but you sure know how to treat a girl." He scoffed, holding up a pack of sweaty (but large-valued) lien notes bound within a golden clip.

"If you think I'm paying for that ridiculous wine, you're out of your mind. But I'm pretty full, so I'm not in the mood to go on a chase around Vale." He said, tossing me the bill-fold. "This is the manager's. He'll be treating us tonight."

"And the tip?"

"Fallia was nice. Twenty-five percent?"

"Fifteen. You're high-balling it 'cause she was hitting on you."

"You know, I was joking about the whole abs thing a while back, but that sounded like _actual_ jealousy."

"Sun?"

"Emerald?"

"Tread carefully. You're not off my shit-list just yet." I took out the appropriate amount of cash and flicked it on the table.

"There's a list then? I knew you were a thief, but I didn't know you were psycho."

" _Carefully_ , Sun." With a smoothness gifted to us by years of shadow-slinking, we left as one and made our languid retreat. Slipping past the patrolling waiters, we emerged to a darker Vale, street lamps buzzing their happy hum.

"Beacon?" He asked.

"If you think you're getting another minute out of this date, you're sorely mistaken," I said, looking down the street. He chuckled.

Grinning like a djinn of the dunes, he waved down a cab. "Damn," he said. "So you were lying to me? That cuts deep, Emerald. It'd cut even deeper if you meant it." This guy. Sighing, I admitted defeat once more.

"Fine, fine," I said as we climbed into the cab.

"Beacon," Sun said, handing the taxi driver a wad of the manager's cash without bothering to count it. The driver accepted the lien without a word.

"To be honest," I said, looking out the window, "you caught me off-guard." It was a weird feeling, admitting that. _Feeling_ that. A little scary, a little thrilling, a little amazing. After spinning a web of deceit for months on end, cutting the strands loose –even for a short time– felt like taking a lungful of fresh air after being trapped underwater. Especially with someone who I was beginning to think was on the wrong side of this whole thing. "For now, I'd just like to get back to my room and get some sleep." Shrugging, he relaxed into the soft carpet seating.

With a quick glace I caught in the reflection of the window, he smirked, turning his eyes to the filth-encrusted floor. "Fair enough," he said.

We spent the short ride in companionable silence, the whirring of the taxi's tires a soothing melody of rubber and asphalt. Though I kept quiet, my mind was racing. Sun, damn him, had shown me a pretty good time. Trading barbs and playing the conversation game over a delicious meal… damn it; I deserved it once in a while.

The cab rolled to stop ten minutes later, just outside the filigreed spires of Beacon. Each pillar stretched into the night, desperate to spear the shattered moon. Peace ruled the campus, the sound of night-birds swelling and lyrical.

"So," Sun said, stretching himself out. "I guess this is it for tonight. When's date number two?" He asked, curiosity piqued.

"I'd damage your ego, but I'm afraid it'll get mad and decide to start pushing over buildings." Looking up at the stars, he put his hands in his pockets. A chill wind picked up, fluttering leaves and slapping at his jacket. He wore a peace I hadn't known in years, wore it like serenity enveloped him. Wore it like the cute, ratty tie that slapped at his washboard abs.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but that wasn't a 'never'." _Dust, I think he's genuine._ It… surprised me. After all… he'd actually wanted to go on a date with me. Emerald Sustrai. _You know what? To hell with it all._

Stepping forward, I wrapped my warms around his waist and pressed my lips to his.

His eyes sprung open, surprise almost throwing him from my embrace. _Got him_ , I thought, before closing my eyes and pulling him lower with my free hand. He tasted like vacousian food, tasted like a drink of water after a day on the dunes. His arms slipped over mine, taut muscle shifting under supple skin.

He leaned in to deepen the kiss, and I detached myself, teasing grin on my lips.

"K-kissing on the first date?" He whispered, narrowly avoiding shocked stuttering. " _Bold_ move," he said, recovering that same infernal smile.

"I'm a bold person," I suggested. I had to be to do something so stupid, so exciting. Dangerous. Goosebumps prickled my skin as the wind returned. Looking up at him, I beamed. I'd won. The look on his face once I'd kissed him… _priceless_. "No one keeps me off my toes for long."

He threw his hands up, admitting defeat. "Fair enough, Ms. Sustrai. You win." I laughed, bowing with all the false humility I could muster. "Oh, and I'm the one with the big ego?"

"Absolutely monstrous," I said. Looking at the dorms, I rubbed at my arms. Maybe the occasional jacket would be acceptable. "But for some reason, I think l'll be cursed with you for a little while longer."

His eyebrow arched once more. "Outside of Professor Potbelly's?"

"Outside Professor Potbelly's," I allowed. "But listen, Sun… no word of this… to anyone. Not to Mercury, certainly not to Cinder. And please, not to your friends. I mean it." He nodded at this, hands waving disarmingly.

"Hey, you got it. Our secret?"

"Our secret," I agreed. If Cinder got word of this… "Goodbye, Sun. I'll catch you later." Turning my back to him, I left for my dorm.

"Good night, Emerald. Sweet dreams." A smile reached my lips, mercifully hidden from prying eyes. Glancing back after composing myself, I waved. He returned it.

I'd started today bored out of my mind, and I ended it by kissing the same guy who stole my wallet. One hell of a Friday, if you ask me. I felt heat spill into my cheeks. I mean, I knew he was hot, but he was smart too. Quick. Kept a sharp tongue in his head.

Once the Vytal festival rolled around though… I shook the thought away, freeing my mind of the clouded, uncertain future. For now, I'd indulge. It's not often someone like Sun rolled into your life, olive branch in one hand, stolen property in the other.

"You sound like a school girl." I said to the echoing hallways of Beacon Academy. I mean, I technically _was_ one, but who's counting? I headed back to my room, thinking about our last few words. I had a good feeling I'd see him fairly soon. Withdrawing a sun-baked leather square in my pocket, I smiled.

I had his wallet, after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to keep them both in character, with mixed results. I think Sun comes on a _little_ strong, but I got carried away having so much fun. I'm planning on continuing this at some point, but I'd like to see how S3 of RWBY plays out first, to get my bearings and all. :)**

 **I love this pairing, even though I think the ship is crewed by me and me alone. I will go down with it, dammit! They fit so well together! Eclipse is fine and all, but it's just not nearly as much fun.**

 **Anyway, please, leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
